The widespread use of computers, digital media devices, e.g., video, audio, image, picture, and/or gaming media devices, and the Internet has resulted in the generation and use of digital media files. Digital media files may contain binary data that provide various forms of media content (e.g., video, audio, image, or gaming content). Media files are typically stored on a computer storage medium that is accessible by computer devices, such as CD-ROMs, hard drives, memory sticks, etc.
The storage of digital media files on computer mediums allows for easy generation and transfer of digital media files. For example, it has become popular to purchase media files (e.g., video and audio files) on the Internet, and download and store the media files to computers. Also, it has become popular to generate digital photos by using a digital camera and then to transfer and store the digital photos to computers. Computer applications permit the user to manipulate and play back the media files. These types of applications have also contributed to the widespread popularity of digital media files.
The media files may then be played (decoded and presented) on a compatible playback device. A playback device may decode the digital media file to convert the digital data to analog signals (digital-to-analog conversion) and present the analog signals by using presentation components comprising video and/or audio components. For example, a video or gaming media file may be decoded and presented on a playback device having video and audio components (e.g., a display and speakers), an audio media file may be decoded and presented on a playback device having audio components (e.g., speakers or headphones), and an image media file may be decoded and presented on a playback device having a video component.
In addition to computer monitors, a television may be used as a video component (e.g., screen and/or display) for presenting video content and an audio component (e.g., speakers) for presenting audio content of a media file. Televisions may also present television content. Large, high definition televisions are currently popular for home use. With 1080 lines per picture and a screen aspect ratio (width to height ratio) of 16:9 (compared to 525 lines per picture and a 4:3 screen aspect ratio of standard definition television), high definition televisions provide more resolution than standard definition television (SDTV). With the larger displays available today, on televisions as well as computer monitors, modern displays may easily present multiple windows of media.
Also, the widespread use of computers, digital media devices, e.g., video, audio, image, picture, and/or gaming media devices, and the Internet has resulted in the generation and use of digital media files. Digital media files may contain binary data and comprise various types of media files (e.g., video, audio, image, or gaming files). Media files are typically stored on a computer storage medium that is accessible by computer devices, such as CD-ROMs, hard drives, memory sticks, etc.
The storage of digital media files on computer mediums allows for easy generation and transfer of digital media files. For example, it has become popular to purchase media files (e.g., video and audio files) on the Internet, and download and store the media files to computers. The media files may then be played (decoded and presented) on a compatible playback device. A playback device may decode the digital media file to convert the digital data to analog signals (digital-to-analog conversion) and present the analog signals by using presentation components.
However, as the use of digital media files becomes more popular, media file piracy (e.g., illegal copying of media files) has also become of greater concern to media producers, such as companies or individuals that produce movies, music, or other media. A conventional method of attempting to control media piracy has been to prohibit consumers from any copying of protected media files. Generally this method has been met with disapproval as consumers continually demand that purchased media files be shared among their media devices. As such, an improved method of controlling media piracy that satisfies consumer demands while also protecting rights of media producers is needed.